


Not how it was supposed to be, but this is how it happened

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dead guy eating living guys, Does it count if hes a zombie?, Frankenstein AU, M/M, Suicide, really messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Got inspired by a post on the askoswaldandedward blog. [ http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/165380096251/mad-scientist-au-edward-has-been-trying-hard-to ]Including, double suicide, cannibalism (I think?), and what only a person as soulless as me would consider a happy ending.





	Not how it was supposed to be, but this is how it happened

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, this wasn’t what Edward Nygma had planned. Oswald was supposed to be fine, healthy, like he hadn’t died. But, he was different he was, _off_. Not like sour milk was off, more like one cello was out of tune in a symphony. It was fine in all definitions of the word. But it felt off, he felt off. At first Ed had chalked it up to his dear friend’s brain struggling to cope with the trauma of dying and being brought back. Maybe it was that. But, Ed wasn’t sure trauma made people eat exclusively raw meat. But he couldn’t ignore Oswald, he couldn’t push him away. How could you do that to the person you brought back from the grave? You couldn’t, they’d have no where to go, they’d have no one else. So, Ed tried to shrug and go along with it. When Oswald ate the mailman, he nearly had a heart attack. What if someone had seen? Having a dead man walking around your house was one thing but having the walking corpse attack and eat another person? The pitch-forks and torches would be gathered in a matter of hours. So, Ed naturally helped his recently deceased love; disposing of bodies and evidence, trying to keep the number of living people on or near his property to a minimum, etc. It didn’t seem to help, and with all the people going missing, the police were looking for a serial abductor or killer. The situation was beyond out of hand. And Ed was very worried. And he was starting to doubt bring back his crush turned love was ever a good idea in the first place. Ed hated himself for these doubts, and he only felt worse when Oswald acknowledged these doubts and agreed with him.

[X](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/165380096251/mad-scientist-au-edward-has-been-trying-hard-to)

“I’m not the Oswald I used to be and it scares me. I wish I could be my old self, but I can’t stop giving into these urges…It’s alright to say that you regret bringing me back, Ed. I don’t like who I’ve become…” Oswald was trying to be comforting, and it only hurt more. It hurt more than when he first found out that his best friend had been bludgeoned to death, it hurt more than his funeral. It hurt more than hearing the eulogies from his parents. Before, it had all been out of his control, this time, it was his own fault. All of this could have been avoided. “I understand if you want me to… go back there,” Oswald spoke, trying to wipe the tears from Ed’s eyes.

“No!” His voice cracked. His eyes were so wide it stung.

“I should. I’m not supposed to be here anymore.”

“If you…leave, I’ll follow you.”

“No, Ed. Don’t, you’ve got a life ahead of you.”

“Not without you, Oswald. Why did you think I brought you back?” The tears were coming down his face like rain on a window. He was speaking in a desperate whisper, not trusting his voice fully.

“A-”

“I _need_ you, Oswald. And you need me. You cannot have one without the other!” His voice was rising, on the verge of cracking again.

“Ed-” Oswald looked at a loss for words.

“ _Please_.” This word came out betwixt sobs.

This wasnt how it was supposed to be, but this was how it happened. And this was how it all culminated. Lovers hand in hand, holding a pistol to each their own temples.

 _Bang_.

Later they would be found. With hands clasped together, and their foreheads almost touching, blood splattered around them like rose petals, and the softest, faintest hints of smiles on their lips. Greeting death as if it were their grand eloping escape.


End file.
